


游戏，牙印，和身体记忆（完）

by Rainlotte



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 哈密瓜, 杰尼斯, 长光
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainlotte/pseuds/Rainlotte





	游戏，牙印，和身体记忆（完）

出外景那天长濑买了很多老游戏。他一会儿拿上一盘Hudson，一会儿拿上一盘任天堂，很快就从两手空空变成厚厚一摞。堂本光一正扫荡最后一排货架，长濑突然转过身把什么东西递给他：“茶茶丸君~”

模仿的这是什么啊。光一心里嘲笑，仔细一看长濑手里的盒子还是顿了一下，不由自主地笑出来。“还真是哦。”

“热血物语是最后一盘。我要买这个。”

“唔哇，太令人怀念了，”光一对着琳琅满目的怀旧物看了一圈，感叹道，“我要哭了。”

长濑大笑。

“很怀念对吧。不要忍着尽情地哭吧。”

“这个。”光一拿起熟悉的蓝色包装磁碟，“背景音乐是滴滴-滴滴滴-滴。”

“果然音乐也是能被身体记忆的吧。”长濑一边附和，一边仔细阅读盒子后面的发行信息，“你那时候成天打这个。”

“最终幻想？也不是成天吧。”

“休息日的时候。”长濑冲光一眨了下眼，看到光一身后的摄像机位，没再说话。等staff和刚先往店家提供试玩的地方去了，长濑跟在后面小声道。“光一，我可还记得很清楚哦。”

“记得什么？”

“就在我快要通关的时候，光一从浴室出来，一脚绊倒在电线上。”

“啊——”光一忍不住咧嘴，“直接关掉了的那次。”

“没错没错没错。”

“我已经真诚地道过歉了吧。”

“想起来还是会觉得不甘心啊。”

“什么呀？明明最后都打通了，还刷掉了我的记录。”

“被绊掉的那一次绝对才是最佳成绩。”

“你，真是一如既往地小心眼啊！”光一凶起来，粗着嗓子道，“知道自己咬人有多疼吗？”

“什么？”一旁的刚只听到对话的结尾，很有兴趣地在他俩脸上来回打量。

“这家伙喜欢咬人。”光一语焉不详地回答。

“是么？咬在手上？”刚显得很困惑。

光一张张嘴，长濑摆手。

“够了。这么让人羞耻的事情不要说啦。”

*

咬在手上就不是长濑智也了。他不是个正常人。当年那次还是合宿期的时候，长濑愤愤了大半个晚上，决定咬光一的腿来泄愤。堂本光一闹不过他，笑得喘不上气来，最后挣扎到没有力气再躲了，被长濑按着在膝盖附近的小腿上狠狠咬了一口。肉最少的地方。疼得他飙出眼泪，抱着腿在地毯上打滚，还是忍不住笑，嘴里重复着“抱歉抱歉”。

还不都是因为长濑。断电那刻他的表情简直能用精彩来形容。

“你那个叫真诚道歉吗Kochan？”往足球场前进的路上，长濑两手揣在兜里，胳膊和他有意无意地撞在一起。光一偏偏较起劲来，反撞回去。两个人最后几乎发展成明面上的互相攻击。

“其实是事务所忍受不了了，才让我这次‘赶紧带光一出门’的。”长濑对镜头讲光一的坏话。

“胡说八道。这节目不是经常让我被迫出门吗？”堂本光一用力一撞，险些把长濑撞上铁丝网。好不容易平衡站稳的长濑看着他，一副不可置信的样子。

堂本光一想把长濑拉回来，但镜头已经对了上来，只好让长濑去介绍这次外景的泡泡足球。投入工作前长濑递给光一一个自以为威胁意味浓烈，其实只会让他想笑的眼神。

「下班不要想跑。」

「白痴吗？今天是同一辆车回去。」

「失算！」

后来回程的车上，长濑一直在睡觉。堂本光一把屏幕横着玩游戏，到了刚的家，新来的实习生staff怕吵醒长濑，小心翼翼地问光一，“接下来先去......？”

光一摘了一边的耳机看过来，意识到她在询问什么，瞟了长濑一眼。“没关系的。我们住同一栋楼。”

啊这样……实习生楞楞地点头致意。

快到目的地的时候长濑突然醒了，一个用力坐起来，用睡眼借着路灯在昏暗的车后座搜寻什么。

“什么？”

“吃的。”

“蛤？”堂本光一眼睛盯着屏幕，分出神来夸张地抱怨了一声，螃蟹一样伸长手臂在自己背包里掏了掏。“喏。”

是夹心饼干。长濑看都没太看清，毫不客气地拆开就吃，尝到味道后捂着嘴咀嚼得口齿不清：“啊，草莓？”

“Super Potato的店家送的。”

“怪不得。”

对话就这样结束了。吃到满足的长濑又抱起胳膊，躺回了椅背里。戴着耳机的堂本光一皱眉，飞快地看他一眼，又马上盯回游戏，再飞快地看他一眼。“快到了哦。”

长濑“嗯”了一声，似乎心情不错，堂本光一甚至从中听出些笑意来。

到底在开心个什么劲。他的腹诽介于嫌弃和喜爱之间。

下车的时候长濑起来得慢慢悠悠的，和工作人员挨个道别，两个人一前一后地往电梯口走去。

“今天很开心呢。”进了电梯长濑若无其事、漫不经心地总结道，伸长胳膊按了15层。光一歪头看了他一眼，又按了14层，眼睛转了转，忍住没让让嘴角飘上去一丁点。

到了14层长濑居然乖乖下了电梯，掏出家门钥匙，还跟光一挥手再见。“那么晚安Kochan。”

堂本光一故意不给他想要的反应，点头平静道，“啊，晚安。”

电梯门一关，光一插在风衣兜里的手就不自觉的拿出来挠了挠鼻子。他咬住下唇里侧。

按惯例，回到家的第一件事仍然是去洗手，把前一天烘干的衣服从洗衣机里拿出来。黑暗里，堂本光一一边叠内裤，一边留意显示屏上的时间，来来回回数次，终于意识到自己几分钟内往门廊瞥了太多次了。没一会儿，钥匙开门的声音响起来。门吱呀地被打开，又轻轻关上，舌锁弹出来卡进凹槽。地板压上了重量。

堂本光一走出客厅，还没来得及反应，就被长濑拉过去笑嘻嘻地亲了一下。两个人都没脱外套，干冷的空气的味道被带进一阵风里。对方摸到他大衣前一排系得好好的纽扣。

“欸光一好麻烦啊。”

光一对长濑攻击他耳朵的行为躲来躲去，“刚才还一副要回家睡觉了的样子。”长濑到处亲昵地拱了一圈，最后缠上光一的嘴唇。令人意外的是它湿漉漉的，好像被光一自己无意识地舔了又舔。

明明是说着不愿意的人。长濑心想，又亲了他一下。“我回去放磁盘呀。买了那么多。”

光一冒了点胡茬，须后水的味道几乎闻不到了，只剩下熟悉的、他皮肤的味道。打游戏的技术，光一小胜长濑；但说到吻技，长濑比光一优秀不止是一星半点。长濑能在愈发加深的亲吻里保持呼吸，堂本光一却只能被动在长濑特意留给他的间隙里艰难喘息。整个人被长濑收在怀里，仰着头，脸因为缺氧而升温；分开后，他把额头抵在长濑下巴上，长濑顺从地揽过他的脑袋让他靠着自己休息。其实到最后，长濑也喘得可以。

他有时候会把手指伸进光一的头发揉揉摸摸，有时则埋脸进去深深吸气，今天他把光一脑后的颈发拨开，脸颊蹭过光一的耳朵，弯腰去反复亲吻那附近的位置。

“怎么了？”扣子解到最后一个的堂本光一顿了顿。

“下次单独再去Potato那家店吧。”

光一恍然大悟，继而似乎是笑了，语气罕见地温柔起来。“明明是你自己要做这样的企划的吧。”

“是。”长濑深吸气，“是啊——那里有趣的地方只有知道它有趣的人才会明白。”他煞有介事地宣布道，温热的鼻息洒在后颈，有些令人发痒的愉悦感。

光一抱了抱长濑的搁在自己身上的手，权当安抚。

“行了没有？去洗澡啦。”

*

堂本光一以为事情就这么结了，结果并没有。第一次高潮以后，长濑仍然埋在他身体里小幅度顶弄着。后入的缘故，他们的上半身交叠着，因为敏感而承受不住的快感让大腿失去力气，他忍不住蜷下身去，被长濑捞起来，手臂锢在他腰上。他的脊背紧紧贴上长濑的胸口，脖颈因为这样的动作而弯曲，别开角度贴合着对方。

龟头顶上来，滑过薄薄的皮肤下的神经，腺体被结结实实地碾了过去。光一抖了一下，跪在床垫上的两腿间挤进了长濑的膝盖，那东西进入了更深的位置，让他整个人被困在长濑和墙之间，全身的重量都落在了长濑的大腿上。

愈发粗大的底部把穴口撑得更加紧绷，几乎有被撕裂的错觉。他轻声呻吟着伸手去摸，被长濑抓住手腕按回墙上，胯部猛地压向墙面。

“啊——”堂本光一忍不住惊呼出声，长濑就在这时突然一口咬在了他后颈和肩膀之间。“好痛！你又——”牙齿深深陷进皮肉里，下身的撞击愈发顿挫波折。什么啊这人居然！那一瞬间堂本光一差点气笑。世界上怎么会有长濑这样的笨蛋？光一埋下头，断断续续地承受迎合，“喂，你，啊——到底，搞什么......”

他耳边是长濑粗重的呼吸声。这家伙终于松了口。“你看，”长濑着气，压低声音。“因为光一的里面，越来越湿了，总是会突然咬紧我。”

这话让堂本光一的耳朵迅速和脖子红成一片。“别说蠢话。”

“还在动......”长濑惊奇地缓缓抽出去，光一的确下意识挽留了他。

“长濑！”光一怒斥，却在下一刻被长濑顶进了全然陌生的深度，呻吟不受控制地高亢起来。“我呢，想让光一全身上下所有的地方都记住我。”长濑喘着气说。肩颈上的牙印被重新咬实，抽送越来越频繁。堂本光一从快感中生出些恐慌，眼睛湿润起来。“长濑......”

不知道从什么时候开始，每当长濑的名字被光一喊出口——无论以哪一种方式，哪怕是简单的打招呼——长濑都会觉得内心被奇异的温暖、柔软和安定占据着。他少年时代阳光灿烂的密友成为了不愿将喜忧形于色的大人。他们在工作中找到了愿意毕生奋斗的事，能够自在放松地面对镜头和人群，但无论是光一还是长濑都为彼此保留了私下里最不设防的坦诚。长濑为此感到自豪。他们是那样熟悉彼此。

光一在颠簸中仰起头，液体顺着太阳穴流下来，滑到长濑脸上。长濑伸出一只手轻轻捂住光一的眼睛，感觉到他的睫毛在自己手心震颤。

他想要给光一更多更多的亲吻。怎样都不够多。

“光一，”

这只是最最普通的一天。这一天没有发生什么特别的事。长濑也没有为了这一天做什么准备。它只是普通平凡地来了，让他想把接下来的话自然而然地说出口。

他们的身体紧密地楔合着，心脏的跳动通过脉搏在身体里共振，喘息声交叠。话语轻飘飘，又沉甸甸地送进耳道。

堂本光一把他的手拿下来松松地攥着，汗随意地滴下去，在疲惫中认真地回答他。

“一直都是的。”

 

Fin.


End file.
